Asylum
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Imagine waking up in a cold, bland room, recalling your entire life except what got you where you were. Imagine being told you were living in a false reality. Imagine being told that everything you thought you were was a lie, like waking up from a beautiful dream. Imagine being alone... And done.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" She screamed, hitting the gray brick walls with her fists, which were bruised and bloodied. A nurse knocked calmly on her door.

"Miss, calm down." She says, peering through the grate on the door. The pale face of the girl inside appeared in front of the grate, and the nurse tripped over her own feet in an attempt to get away from the caged woman.

"Let me out!" The woman shakes the grate angrily, but then there was silence. As silent as it got in an insane asylum, anyway.

When the nurse stands and once again peers into the cell, the girl is lying on the floor, sprawled across it, unmoving.

"Doctor!" The young nurse calls, looking panicked. The doctor rushes over, and unlocks the door, entering. Before the door can be shut, however, the woman is up and down the hall, amethyst eyes wild. Her uniform was torn in some places, by her own doing. She wore a tight black shirt, tight white shorts, and black toms. Suddenly, two burly arms wrap around her, and lift her off the ground, her feet kicking furiously.

"No! I'm Raven, a hero, a Teen Titan! Let me go!" She yells, but the nurse only enters the cell with her as she is strapped down to the bed. The nurse picks up a vial filled with a blue milky liquid, and pours it into her mouth.

"Rachel.." The nurse coos softly. "Just take the medicine. It will help you sleep."

She shakes her head, gurgling. The nurse covers Rachel's mouth with her hand, so she can't spit it out. Fighting against the restraints, she tries to bite the nurse, but has to swallow the bitter liquid. Rachel's teeth clamp down on her hand, and she screeches. Rachel's vision blurs, and she watches the nurse wipe her own hand off on her uniform. Rachel's awake, but she feels heavy, and as if she's floating. Vaguely, her mind wonders why she's not blowing anything up. The nurse removes her bindings, and Rachel watches as she takes one of her hands and starts wrapping it with gauze, clicking her tongue in disapproval. She watches with her head lolled to the side, her eyes half open. After her hand is wrapped, she feels around her neck for something that isn't there, only to spot it on the floor next to the bed. As the blonde-haired nurse picks it up, Rachel closes her eyes, involuntarily.

* * *

When she woke, the necklace was around her neck. It had a mockingjay hunger games pin on a chain, something a friend had bought for her. She couldn't think clearly. Rachel remembered ebony hair and a white void where eyes should be. With a hand clasped around the necklace, she sat up, slowly. She noticed a solid silver bracelet around her ankle, with a beeping red light.

"Morning, love." The english accent came from the corner of her room. He had balding hair, with gray tufts on the sides of his head. He wore square glasses on the tip of his nose, which was attached to an aging face. Rachel reacted by snarling.

"Mad Mod. I knew this was a trick. It won't work! Let go of the Titans, now! Before I do something about it." She scowled at the man.

"Your imagination has now plucked me into your fake world, has it?" The older man shook his head. "I am Dr. Mod, your therapist. Rachel, do you know who you are?"

"Raven Roth. A Teen Titan." She recited automatically. Her mind recalled it, but there were things she couldn't remember.

"Who are your parents?"

"...My mother is Arella Roth, an Azarathian human woman. My father is Trigon, a cruel demon." Her tone was bitter with the memories she was receiving. That blue milky liquid was wearing off, slowly.

"Where did you grow up, and where did you live until you came here?"

"I grew up in Azarath, and lived off-shore of Jump City, in the big ass T-shaped tower." Amethyst eyes narrowed, Rachel scowled.

"Who did you live with?" Dr. Mod asked.

"Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire." She recited. Dr. Mod frowned.

"Your life has become one with the comics. Your obsession is out of control." He said, almost bored.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Duckie, your name is Rachel Samuels. Your parents are Arella Montgomery and Travis Samuels. You grew up in Gotham City, you lived in Jump with your friends Kori, Richard, Victor, and Garfield in an off-shore apartment building, after running away from home. You were all under the delusion that you were these 'Titans'. You were getting yourselves hurt, insane children trying to 'protect' a city that wasn't in danger. It was the Jump City police who finally brought you five in to our little insane asylum. Welcome, to the Morning Ray Asylum." Dr. Mod gave her the information gently.

"No. I am Raven. How do you explain my violet hair, my chakra, my powers?" She asks, eyes narrowing. Mod handed her a hand mirror, where she peered in, her hand shaking the mirror. She had black hair, her forehead was clear, and as for powers... She had none, or nothing happened when she tried to conjure them. She threw the mirror, where it cracked and broke, showering glass on the floor. Mod frowned.

"Duckie..." He lifted up something and handed it to her. It was smooth like a magazine, but she didn't like the image of what she found. It was a comic book, which said Teen Titans across the top. There was a cloaked teen wearing a black leotard and gold belt- Raven. But Rachel didn't look like that. There was an ebony haired boy wearing a mask.. White voids where the eyes should be... Robin! He gave her the... the.. Hunger Games necklace! From a book series she liked. A robot man... Rachel squinted. Cyborg! He was like her older brother! Yes, he made the T-Car, which she helped him fix. A green boy with green eyes and green hair... Beastboy! That annoying squirt always made her blow things up. Orange skinned beauty with entirely green eyes and and curly ruby hair... Starfire! She was always so happy, she was her best friend. Suddenly the comic book lay next to the mirror shards.

"What have you done to them? Where are they? They'll rescue me!" Rachel said bitterly. "This is a lie.. I'm the cloaked one, I'm Raven, you're LYING!" She yelled, when Mod walked over, and set a vial of milky blue liquid next to her. Her mind was yelling with warning bells that the liquid did strange things to her mind, but she just wanted to blank out, to sleep, to be done. She looked up at Mod slowly after shakily picking up the vial.

"I'll... sleep?" She asked quietly. Nightmares plagued her head. She wasn't insane, she was Raven, he was a villain... It didn't whether or not her memories were true or not, she believed she was constantly solving problems. And for once, she just wanted to let go of the problem. Dr. Mod nodded slowly.

"Yes." he said, in an odd tone. Se removed the cork, and swallowed the contents of the vial. A need she hadn't realized was there felt quenched, the bitterness of the liquid clouding her mind. Once again, her eyes drooped, but she didn't fight it. She closed her eyes, and fell over on her cot. The last thing she heard was a sadistic laugh and the sound of glass breaking.

* * *

Review, Please!

Thanks for reading!

Don't own anything DC that I use.

~S.S.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel blinks, sitting up. A horrible sound echos in her head, but she can't identify it. Her eyes sweep over the broken glass on the floor. The vial. She dropped it after downing it. Coughing slightly, the bitter taste lingers in her mouth.

"Nurse." She calls out hoarsely. A nurse enters the room, a different one. She had dark long hair and bright eyes, matching her tanned skin.

"Hello, Rachel." She smiles. "How are you this morning?"

"I.. I'm fine.. I have a question..." She rubs her head. Thinking back, she can't remember anything.

"Sure," She smiles. Rachel furrows her brow. She woke up, and was alone. Very alone. And then she was pounding on the walls, she wanted to run. Collapsing. Running. Kicking. Screaming. What had she been screaming about? Why did she want to leave? Vials of bitter blue liquids that made her sleep. Was she a drug addict? She didn't feel like one. Rachel rubs her eyes, casting her lilac gaze at the young nurse, whose breath catches in her throat at the sharp gaze.

"Who am I?"

* * *

Sniffing, a girl sits up in her room, on the small white cot, with white brick walls and white tile flooring. A white bedside table filled with white shirts and black shorts. black toms are on her feet, a spare pair lying under the cot. She has fiery red curls and emerald eyes. She looks around cautiously.

She stands up, walking to the silver metal door, and attempts to open it. It does not open. Her ruby eyebrows furrow, and she peers through the grate. A girl with black hair and pale skin flies past her room, and a silver glint on her ankle causes the red-head to glance at her own ankle. A silver band lays clipped around her ankle, much to her curiosity. A burly man grabs the girl who'd been running, and her feet kick. She watches as the black-haired girl's mouth moves, and vaguely she can hear yelling. She watches as the girl is carried away, and her tanned arm reaches through the bars on the door.

"Raven!" She says loudly. She hears it, foggily. "Excuse me," Suddenly, she can hear clearly. "Would you please let me go? I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. I do not belong in your jail!"

No one comes to her aide. Attempting to power up a starbolt, nothing happens. A confused look crosses her face as a man with graying hair opens the door, square glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"Ello, duckie." He smiles wryly.

"Mad Mod?" She questions.

"You and your friends all call me that. You must have all diluted me as a villain. Interesting. I am Dr. Mod. What is your name?"

"Starfire."

"No. Your name is Kori Anders."

"Why do you lie to me? I believe I am capable of knowing my own name, Mad Mod! I demand to know where you have taken my friends and why I am here!"

"Poor duckie. You, dearie, are in Morning Ray Asylum."

"Why?" Kori questions, running a hand through her ruby hair.

"You and your group of misfit friends are harming yourselves. You believed you were the Teen Titans."

"I am a Teen Titan. My name is Starfire. I am of the planet Tamaran." Kori's eyebrows furrow.

"You are of Gotham City."

"Robin's hometown?"

"His name," Dr. Mod frowns. "Is not Robin."

"Then what is it?" Kori's eyebrows furrow.

"It is none of your concern. You and your friends must be separated due to the combined cases of your mental instability."

"I do not understand," She tilts her head slightly. "I am not human. My eyes differ from those of your planet's, as do the 'eyebrows'. I am also taller than most and my skin is not of earthly color. I also have the super powers!"

"Duckie, your eyes are as human as ever. You were only wearing contacts to discolor your eyes. You shaved your eyebrows in an untraditional way to make yourself appear as Starfire. You have the build of a model, tall and thin. Your skin, you spray tanned almost daily to appear orange." He explains calmly. She grips her hair in fists.

"You lie! Liar! You are WRONG! What about my super powers?" She yells at him. He smiles softly, clasping one of her hands between his own, placing a small mirror in her hand.

"My dear, what super powers?" He asks. She blinks, attempting to burn his hands. When nothing happens, she sits on the cot, dumbfounded.

"I... I do not believe to have been living a lie.."

"You have multiple mental disorders. They're rare, and they can develop over time, and often come with unhealthy obsessions."

"W-What do I... have?" Kori asks softly.

"I am restricted from giving you that information." He says calmly, and she nods.

"I believe I wish to be left alone, please..." She frowns, staring at her feet.

"Would you like to sleep?" Dr. Mod, tilts his head. She shakes her head.

"No. I wish to think."

"That could be dangerous to your health."

"That is why I am in your special hospital- a.. asylum? -correct?" She blinks at him. He stands up, narrowing his eyes.

"Right." He says thickly, walking out of the room. Kori tilts her head, confused, sitting down.

Suddenly a nurse enters, holding out a blue vial. Kori raises an eyebrow, looking at it. Something in her mind recognized it. It wanted it, it ached for it. But something else told her not to take it.

"It's okay, it's just to help you sleep. It helps with the disorders." The nurse smiles. Suspicious, she takes it, slowly dumping it into her mouth. She swallowed, holding out the vial. The nurse grabbed it and helped her lay down, accidentally bumping against the silver band on Kori's ankle. For a split second, her eyes flash entirely green, skin orange, but then it's gone. She's tanned and only her irises are green. She's asleep before her head hits the pillow, unaware split-second transformation. Her mind was clouded, half-thoughts and sleepy wishes bouncing around slowly.

The raw voice of a man yelled out somewhere, raw anger and power echoing off the walls. It almost sounded like a battle cry.

"That's not my name!" The words rang out, and Kori sat straight up, drowsy. Her mind couldn't focus on what the words meant or who had said them, but one thing stood clear in her mind. It was a voice she'd heard and cherished a thousand times, and her mouth moved.

"Robin." Blinking, she laid down again, trying to comprehend the word. It was a bird. Why had she said it when the strange man's voice rang out? She was baffled, sleepy tendrils of medicine grabbing hold of her consciousness. Kori allowed her eyes to droop shut, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry. I couldn't get the words to come out right, to make this make sense. Now I'm on summer break though, and I am actually really excited about this! I've got it all figured out, and ready to write. So here, have a second chapter! Yayyyy!

Please review, sorry to keep you waiting for nearly 5 months.

Sorry!

Review!


End file.
